Bundles of fiction
by horseygirl325
Summary: Just a little something for the summer to motivate my sorry behind. Rated T might change later
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know that it has been a hell of a long time *Eyebrow raise thing* but there is something that I want to try out.

I have been having trouble for a while now getting back into the groove of writing and what I want to attempt here is to post the beginingof stories that I have started and just any writing that I have done, and then with the help of you wonderful humans shall help me settle onto just one specific fic by a mass voting that shall end by... Mid-August... Does that sound okay. Anyways, and from there I will try to let my thoughts and such flow into writing the fic that y'all have chosen.

And for the record all the stuff that I will be posting ranges from prompt based works to a crossover I just recently typed up. Next is that the choices that you have are from the things that I post ( Not all of them are finished and if chosen before posting I will give it my all to have each chapter 1,000 words or more depending) to stuff that I have already written ( RED, WHITE ,and GOLD might continue I just have to get my hands on the rest of the books because the ones that I had originally read weren't mine) to just stuff you guys want and I begrudgingly type up and post for the pickings.

So with no more talking ( typing... reading.. Flub I'm just confusing myself... Ha..hahaha) I give you the half attempted stuff that I have been typing instead of being actually productive. Comments will be majorly appreciated


	2. Harry Not With the Dursleys

In a small neighborhood, in a small house, in a small room in the attic there was a small boy. This boy had nothing, no family left, no friends, no happiness, and definitely no rights. His only friends were the small spiders in his cupboard, and the black racer in the garden. He was worked till he dropped and punished for it still. It wasn't a good life that he lived, constantly wondering if he would die by blood loss or starvation, but he made due with what little he was given.

" YOU LITTLE BRAT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The boy shot straight up shaking so much that he almost couldn't stay up. Pale as a ghost the boy made his way downstairs. Closing the door to his attic softly he sprinted quietly, or else he would get beat for that also, to the kitchen where his foster mum was standing. As soon as he slipped into the room he was hit with a cutting board.

" You little vermin you broke my plate!" The sphere shaped woman screeched. The boy flinched but remained silent, knowing any noise would make the entire ordeal worse.

" Well WHAT DO YOU SAY FOR YOURSELF!" The inhumanly screeches hurt worse than being hit with the frying pan. The small boy lowered his head and got on his knees. The woman smirked at the submissive kneel, then kicked the small person with all of her might. Sending him sprawling across the floor, an almost non audible grunt escaping his mouth. The woman spat at him before turning sharply on her heel and leaving.

As he struggled to get up the boy sighed and shuffled to the fridge. Picking off the piece of paper and trying to decipher the crudely written list of chores that he had to do. Mentally groaning he got to work.

His morning was spent cooking, weeding the garden, sewing the holes in clothes, washing the dishes, washing the clothes in the lake outside, dusting and cleaning the house. So when lunch came he was relieved. It was the only break that he was given, begrudgingly so, and he was determined to use it wisely. And wisely it was used because he was given the task of cleaning the rooms of his foster mum's kids. Nasty pigs that they are but he could say nothing. He was but a slave in this terrible house with no means of escaping.

 **This is the first of many and if you like it please vote #1. TOODLES!**


	3. Prompt: End of the Rainbow

Prompt~ "What's at the end of the rainbow?"

Agony. It ran through my body tainting every crevice that it could touch. Blazing hot rods of pain maimed me bringing me as close to kneeling as these damned chains would let me. Raging through my veins as the awareness of new surroundings brought me down from the wretched pain making home in my body.

" James…" An unknown voice mumbled monotonously as a hand reached and stroked my tail before retreating.

I attempted to respond but could only groan. The unknown entity chuckled amusedly before gently grasping my chin, moving my face slowly.

" You're safe now child you have naught to worry of dear child." The voice cooed.

The assurance that the figure was going for wasn't sought for I still terrified. For the town that I had been imprisoned in for year after year was one that had only been talked about in fairy tales. One that had only ever been dreamed of in the minds of children. The Town ot the End of the Rainbow…

I had been searching for that town for years. Hoping to find it so that I could pick up a powerful medicine that could only be found there, but I had been fooled, tricked even, for the only thing that I found was deceiving bright colors that took your sight away and murderous slimy gits that had a hankering for torture. They held me for years on end just for the "formalities" of being the first demon to arrive in their town for decades. I barely survived. I was almost free, but those bastards held me captive kept on healing me with their medicine.

" The damage done was challenging to fix but not impossible." The entity chided drawing me from my thoughts.

" Your dam near cadaverous in looks as of now but soon you'll gain some color." He spoke. I girded myself against the terrifying memories and came out successful.

But as for my thoughts on what I found… Stay away… Don't even think of… What is at the end… Of the rainbow.

 **First of the prompts that I will be posting. If you liked it then**


	4. Prompt: Switching Bodies for a Day

It was a Wednesday and James couldn't be anymore bored as he imbibed his white lightning. He beget his to-do list at lightning speed with such familiarity and grace that a prima ballerina would drool at the precision. He groaned collapsing into a heap on the ground, only for a book to clock him in the face. He picked it off him and almost immediately smiled, Sorcerer's Guide to the Things That Hide, it was one of his precious journals. Something that even after a few decades of writing, gleaning any and all information ,even if it alluded him, to put into it, never got old and never let him down for it was always helping him to educe answers. His oligoclase eyes gleaming in delight as he cracked open the book, only to be sucked into it…

* * *

Tyler couldn't be anymore annoyed the elites in the town were attempting to force him to desist in his voodoo, the only thing that protected the town. Their effrontery of calling him a cretin, Scum of Society, was chaffing away at his ramshackle facade. So as the endless audacity that seemed to chafe away at their intelligence made it harder and harder to keep feigning calmness. The willowy man all but collapsed into his chair heaving a sigh as he levitated his cauldron onto his desk. "Just a snip of parsley-" Only to be sucked into a vortex of vantablack " Oh." was all he could say before he was consumed.

* * *

There were two separate thumps and groans as the two men were thrown out of the vortex. James sighed heavily as he sat up, his eyes latching onto the prone form of the potion master. " Tyler?" James murmured. Said man jerked up wildly, flailing about just to knock into a shelf and get hit by a wave of hardcover books. Moaning in pain the willowy man held his head before humming. " That would be me." Tyler acknowledged," And who might you be?" James flushed angrily," James, James Burlone of the Vishon District. Creator." Tyler rolled his eyes and snapped," Great another power-crazed loon!".

James cocked a brow before levitating up and crossing his legs. " Sooo?" James cooed. Tyler growled before grabbing his mini potion bottle and fiddling with it.

" _HELLO, MORTALS IT'S BEEN DECADES SINCE I HAVE BEEN TO THIS DIMENSION!_ " A voice shouted startling both men in the room.

" _AH_ _WELL_ , _YOU KNOW THE DEAL,_ OPPOSITES,BODY _SWAP, THE WORKS! SO_ SHAMWOW _!"_ Tyler and James felt dizzy, spontaneously clenching their eyes shut, then opening them to different surroundings. James to the balcony of a littoral tree house and Tyler to a lavish library along with a huge basilisk.

* * *

James was starting to get a headache with all these people calling, yelling etc. trying to get 'Tyler' to drop the protections around the city, and frankly he would if he knew how because he knew of all the monsters that lurked around trying to breach the protective barriers. He finally lost all patience when a brick came crashing through the window. 'Tyler' stood up, tail-coat billowing around him, and stormed to the balcony that he had woke up on. James looked around at all the people surrounding the house before he lost all nerve. " Hello!" He shouted, his voice quieting down the chaos around him," I know that you have been here for a while now but I am sorry to say that it has been for nothing-" The crowd reacted violently," QUIET!" Lights blew out and he had acquired a red aura to match his mood," If you wish to continue this lost fight then first scout outside the barrier and see what lurking beasts would storm this infuriating town as soon as those barriers dropped… Hmm!" The crowd looked sceptical. " Or if you wish to, you could bother the towns Creator Sir Burlone and ask him what he has come across on his escapades." The townspeople contemplated this before remembering all the finished results of their Creator, quest finished precisely but bruised and battered and sometimes on the brink of death, and decided to heed the man's words. James sighed in relief before plopping into the fluffy chair, picking up the ferret-dragon hybrid and petting it.

* * *

Tyler walked around the house and smiled. " I could get used to this." He said as he dove into the water bubble that had been floating about.

 **This story contains two of my most precious OCs James and Tyler, they are literally in everything ranging from home work to important projects to an exam once. The point is I love them and I hope you do to also I hope that you guys got the number thing. Like the Harry Not With the Dursleys is #1, Prompt: End of the Rainbow is #2, so this would be #3. TOODLES!**


	5. Prompt: Truck Lanes

Truck Lane~

It's a rainy night you're driving on the road, you see a sign that says trucks entering highway. You sigh but check your blind spots and mirrors before signaling to turn into the outer most lane knowing that doing so was useless. No one was there, and no one had been on that road for years. It was abandoned like every other road there was. Apocalypses tend to do that to places but never the less you went on, speeding up every so often to get past the decade old debris on the dusty unused road. Running a hand through your hair you groaned. Wishing that you could hurry up and arrive back home, or as much of a home that a run down mall could be. At least your make-shift family was there, all the people you had found and brought back to your little fortress of solitude. No you really couldn't wait.

The silence became too much after some time so you reached for the Ipod that you had found on one of your escapades to another state. Basking in the relief that passed through you at the smooth feel of the surface before turning in on and tapping your way to the music app. Pressing a random song you settled back ready to face the rest of the ride.

 _ **Am I the only one I know… Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat.**_

You began to drift into auto-pilot letting old memories consume you just like so many times before. Soaking in the chords of the toy piano as your eyes started to get glassy. Remembering the old faces that you probably would never see again.

 _ **Shadows will scream that I'm alone… I-I-I-I've got a migraine and my pain will range from up down to sideways.**_

The last time that you had seen all of them is when you had been running from them going to travel to different places before the worst wave of the apocalypse hit and destroyed almost everything. Taking everything that you had once cared for all in one fell swoop.

 _ **Thank God it's Fridays, because Fridays will always better than Sundays cause Sundays are 'y suicide days.**_

All of the dark times that you had overcome and buried being dragged up because of the mind numbing silence that the song couldn't cancel out… No matter how hard you tried. Coming out of your mind just long enough to glance at your silver encased arms and break a little more inside because of it.

 _ **I don't know why they all seem so dismal, thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle…**_

Your mind being held captive by all the events that led to the beautiful yet disgusting silver dashes that clouded your arm. All the bad times that you went through that had awarded you with those silver monstrosities.

 _ **Whether it's the weather or the letters by my bed. Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head…**_

Not being able to take the song any longer you forced yourself out of your reverie and grabbed your Ipod. Changing the song before it pulled you into a worse mentality and into a period of time that you would rather forget than relive again. Shaking your head to clear out the unwanted thoughts and viciously scrubbing your eyes with your scruffy sleeve as the next song began to play.

 _ **I'm a goner somebody catch my breath.. I'm a goner somebody catch my breath, I wanna be known by you. I wanna be known by you…**_

You couldn't hold back any longer and the tears came streaming down your face, bashing against your lap. The song forged along, ignorantly unaware of any bad in the world with the innocence of a young child. Making you wish that you were a child again, so that you could be unburdened and fix all the mistakes that you had made. But that was nothing but wishful thinking.

 _ **I'm a goner somebody catch my breath, I'm a goner somebody catch my breath. I wanna be known by you, I wanna be known by you…**_

All the mistakes had led to people leaving and yelled phrases that left you wishing for a way out, for a need to be consumed by darkness. But you couldn't bring yourself to do it. The faces of the people who you loved floated around you every time you did. Discouraging your acts and making you sob in despair at being drawn down to such a level. You steeled yourself before tapping the skip button on the screen.

 _ **Now the night is coming to an end, ~OoooO~ sun will rise and we will try again…**_

Your muttered the lyrics, your voice, rough from tears, clashing with the smooth emotional voice of the singer. You looked back at the road in time to see a human shaped form standing 300 feet away from you. You slammed on the brakes hoping that you had enough time for how fast that you were going. _Three_. You weren't going to make it. _Two_. You were skidding too much. _One_. You were centimeters away. _Zero_. You stopped barely a millimeter away from the figure. Your heart in your throat, your eyes met the figures, a man you told yourself. The only noise being the song playing on your Ipod, and the loud beat of your heart.

 _ **Stay alive, you will die now your life is free take**_ **︱** _ **pride**_ **︱** _ **in what is yours…**_

The man didn't break eye contact, keeping your gaze as confusion clouded his features.

 _ **I will fear the night is here… Stay alive, stay alive for me…**_

He had a cig between his thin yet plump lips, his forest green eyes speckled with hazel and royal blue never looking away from you, his long layered vanta black hair swaying gracefully around his face and sometimes covering his left eye. He was pale and lean but lanky and scrawny in a way but handsome, a type of handsomeness that left you breathless and wishing to see more. He tapped on the window of the car. Not caring that he was getting dust and whatever else had crashed into the window.

 **This is all in 2nd person ( something that I don't particurlarly like to write in) and was the last prompt thing that we did together before midterms came and blew it all to bits, all of the bolded italicized parts are parts of songs from 21 Pilots so yeah... Vote for this one with #4**


	6. War of 1812 Hetalia

It was during the War of 1812, August 24, 1814, exactly that I lost my sight. I cannot say that this was the worst experience of my existence. Yet it is still up near 9/11 and loosing Native America, my mother.

It's been two years since this war has begun, June 18, 1812 to be specific. Since then I, the representation of America, have been stationed everywhere that needed or that might need my help, doing everything in my power to help win this damned war. Yet, today I have been called to Washington D.C. to speak with Mr. Madison. I strode down the dusty path feeling as though something was off, as if a terrible event was going to occur.

A feeling of dread welled up inside me as I drew closer to my capital. I sighed brushing it off as nothing, but still began walking faster towards my destination. I was practically bolting towards the White House when I saw my people crowding around the magnificent building, noticing two people familiar people standing in the crowd. Upon further inspection I saw people holding torches and fires. The first and the shortest was donning England's fatigues had messy dirty blonde hair with thick distinguishable eyebrows and bright emerald eyes that seemed to sing with malice. He looked remarkably like my father, England. The other taller, wearing Canadian fatigues man with long wavy caramel hair with a curl and purplish opal eyes, and was carrying a small white polar bear, him bearing an uncanny resemblance to my twin.

Shouts of victory rang through the town as the men flung the torches on my priceless home. Destroying my history and my life along with the beloved structure. As they hurled the last of the torches they made certain to throw oil to fuel the fire, ensuring the demolition of my heart. Abruptly, as the fire touched the White House, I winced as tortuous agony raced through my body, but mostly through my head. Ignoring the trails on metallic smelling tears streaming down my face as those heathens hooted and retreated victoriously, I stumbled after them in a daze. I was in a pain-induced haze as my citizens evacuated, Mr. President's wife Dolly running in trying to salvage anything she possibly could.

Ignoring President Madison as he rushed towards me, I staggered on trying to get to the enemies as my vision darkened at the edges. Shouting voices and desperate panicked shouts of people attempting to put the fire out melted into one low muffled rumble. Finally the world faded to black, only the garbled voices and smoldering fire telling me that I was still sentient.

Then finally the numbness consumed me, bringing me into the welcoming unconsciousness as the ghost smirks of my little brother and my father flashed in my mind, remembering their victorious shouts as they burned my White House to the ground. A feeling of betrayal flashing by as metallic warmth encased me. The pain being numbed by the immense betrayal of my supposed family as my senses dulled to nothing.

 **This was one done because of America, just because I love it here so yeah. Vote #5 if you love this one, TOODLES!**


	7. Sammy Praying

" I don't want to ask for too much. I just want things to be better, and if better means one less disgrace inhabiting this Earth then so it shall be. My holy God, if this is a mistake then please, God, give me a sign, if not then let me continue, let me do the thing that will cleanse this world of my existence. So help me God… Amen." Sam finished silently. Head slowly observing his surroundings as if expecting some holy omen to appear, before looking down in resignation, completely unaware of one of the second most powerful Archangels in existence watching him through his window.

Said Archangel worriedly bit his lip.

 **This is a super short piece that I did on a whim for my poor Sammy because sure he seems to be the trouble magnet and the "good" brother in the show but in reality it's Dean that gets all the positive attention. If you liked this barely born fic then vote #5. TOODLES!  
**


	8. Avoiding Fate

"Once upon a time", "In a galaxy a long long time ago", "Hi my name is", "War raged the country", "It all started when the fire nation attacked" , and so much more.

All over used, all the same, and all boring. Well in this story I am going to tell you a story of me, a rather simple story, of a boring girl, with a boring life, with a slight twist, that will either leave you baffled or still bored yet maybe even more so. Now everything starts with a big plot twist or a reveal, and to be just like them I will continue but not in the way you might think.

 **Wrote this on the thought of hey threr might be a person who was needed to follow their fate but completely avoided it. If you liked this one then vote # 8. TOODLES!**


End file.
